What could go wrong?
by kenna.smith
Summary: being the new girl is tuff but when you become popular it gets harder. you gain 3 crushes along the way. you can only have one, you try to be, well, not you. Outgoing and dumb, to get guys to like you. But all you want to do is read, sing, cheer, and be with a cretin someone that will make you so happy! who will it be?


(I do not own Danny phantom or any of their characters, I do own Makenzie and her group of people. Enjoy!)

"Get up Makenzie" my mother says lovingly. I roll my eyes and she catches me. "It's your first day in Amity Park, cheer up." I smile just to get my mom to stop bugging me. As we pull into my new house, a two story all white mansion with a pool, big backyard, and a full sized cheer area. I look at my neighbors on the other side of the street, I walk into my room on the second story and start to make things my own. I start to draw designs on my wall, put pictures up from my old home in England, and hang up all my designer clothes in my two walk in closets. It's midnight on a Sunday when i finish my room, I literally jump into my big king sized bed and instantly fall next morning l wake up and look at my clock "seriously it's 5:30"! I rush up and pick out my favorite casual outfit, ripped jeans that I rolled up at the bottom, a teal belly shirt and a long sleeve black flannel to cover my arms, and my hair straight lying right above my butt. "Damn! I look hot as fuck"! "Welp, now to be the new girl, in the middle of the second semester'' l say with a sigh. I have my mom drive me to school because my dad was up all night i don't know why and i don't care because I hate him. He's the reason we moved here, he's the mayor or some weird shit. He's not even my real dad, he's my step. When I get to school all I see is groups of people walking in with their heads down whispering at me and staring, and i know they're talking about me so when l see them looking, and we make eye contact l smile seductively at the guys and to the girls I flip my hair, and keep walking. Until I meet a latina girl in a pink crop top.

"Eww you nasty bitch, go back where you came from." I pity her.

"And I care what you think because?" I ask stopping in front of her

" i'm the head cheerleader and most popular person in the whole school. Skank ass bitch, you're so nasty!"

" You think i'm nasty? Ha! the head cheerleader, I was captain on varsity and the only 16 year old, i'm a year younger than you but still way smarter than you, huh, well mostly everyone is smarter than you, even a rock. Miss popular because you're decent looking, as if, and will pay to give a blow job and l could out cheer you any day so watch your back.." I say and as l walk away people part. I throw my bag across where l know i'm going to land, and start to run as I do so I jump and do a round-off back tuck back handspring. Everyone erupts into cheers and claps. I bow, "thank you, thank you" I pick up my bag turn to see little miss bitch looking at me, l just flip her off and turn on my heals so fast so my hair flips on my shoulder perfectly. As it lands on cue, the bell rings to get to class. I walk in and grab a seat in the back row near the window. As three friends sit next to me. * _Wow! That guy with black hair is so hot! (_ A/N italic _w/ * is Makenzie's thoughts) Ugh it's your first day makenzie! Keep yourself together!*_ Im zoned out but still looking at who ever he is, and who I think who his girlfriend is looks at me and gives me a death glare. *S _hit! Way to make friends!*_

"Umm… Hi? Im Makenzie i'm new just got here yesterday…" l say to the Gothic girl who is now looking me up and down.

" i'm Sam" is all she says.

" Okay then" l say under my breath but still earns another glare from her. Her other two friends hear us talking and turn to me.

"Well hello there im tucker Foley, tucker for short or TF for to fine."

"I think you mean TF as in to funny!" i say sarcastically and i giggle. He blushes a light pink but quickly recovers.

"But anyway, i'm Danny."

 _*OHHH that's the hot guys name….*_

"I'm Makenzie and as I said to her-"

"It's Sam!"

" Oh! Um-I didn't mean to offend you?..." I take a breath before l continue but Danny talks next.

"Wait, you're the new girl? The new girl who did that flip thing in the hallway. And showed up paulina?"

"Oh yeah, haha, l guess l am…news travels fast."

"Oh then, you can hangout with us at lunch and when ever because as much as l look mean, you're going to have hell from that paulina bitch and you're going to need us and as much as we got off on a bad start, i'll always be there for someone who puts paulina in her place." Sam out of all people said that. *To me this is so weird i'm not used to people being nice!* "That would be amazing!" l said all to eagerly. I turn to the two guys, ''is that okay?"

Danny answers " yeah l- uhh we, would love to hangout with you…" he scratches at the back of his neck as he blushes a deep red. Witch makes me blush too. * _Holy Shit Balls! NO guy ever Has blushed for me, well the human me… Yeah good job just wait till you have to save someone! Then you can have all the guys want ''ghost girl" Yeah yeah stupid name i made it up when i was 12 and now i'm 16 so a lot has changed… *_ Weirdly l ask "So what are you guys doing after school today?"

Sam was about to say they have plans then Danny and tucker say "NOTHING!" way too loudly l giggle and it sounded seductive… l clear my throat and wright my new adders down and hand it to Danny and making sure that we touch fingers. And class beings. When class is over it looks like I have the next class with Sam, and then after a class with tucker, one by myself and then lunch then PE with Danny, and last with Danny and tucker. Sam walks me to the class, and sits down at the end of the last row and me next to her with an open seat next to me. Some blond hair kid in a Letterman jacket sat next to me. He saw me looking him up and down, and he winked.. He fucking winked! * _He's cute and I think he thinks i'm cute? Wow with all this attention i'm feeling so good!*_

He starts talking " Hi babe, i'm Dash Baxter, and you are?" I'm about to talk but Sam talks for me.

"Hey dash, where's your _Girlfriend,_ paulina _?_ "

At that he says "whatever"

and looks away but he looks at my legs then my boobs, and I whisper " you like what you see?"

"yeah I do!." At this Sam turns her head and give me a questioning look.

"Wanna see more? At lunch meet me at the guys locker room _naked…._ " I wink and he nods hard. I write ~Wanna help me pull a prank on the perv?~ and hand it to Sam. She smiles and I know it's a yes. Always the bell rang and class starts. Third period is the best because l get to learn about science. So l sit in the front. I get called on a lot and get them all right, and every geek is impressed and every jock is looking at me weirdly like * _Who is she? She hot but nerdy? WTF is her game? They probably aren't thinking that i'm just feeling conceded.*_ After class i'm alone with in math! _*Math? I suck at math and when i'm called on for an answer i use my abilities ghost abilities to read her mind, yeah i know yes i can read minds.*_ I hear the answer and tell it to her and l get an approving nod. _*Finally lunch!*_ I'm walking into the lunchroom and my cuts on my arm flash red. * _Shit a ghost!*_ I run into an empty class room and yell

"Ghost power, make up!" A red ring flashes around my hands and engulfs me in a oval that changes my jeans into a white mini skirt and my shirt a white with black circle that turns into a '↯' lightning bolt because of how i turned into a halfa. When l run out of the class l hear yelling with my heightened hearing. I run outside to the football field and fly. I see a blue guy ghost with a beanie on and hear someone yell

"You again box ghost?" I am looking for any people but there are none. I fly over to get the ghost, when I see him, a ghost with white hair like mine, a ghost outfit with the letter 'd' . _He's with Tucker and Sam!_

"Hey! Get away from the people, ghost!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm ghost girl, yeah l know stupid name but l made it up when i was 12. Who the hell are you?"

"ummm….'' l see the box ghost charge the ghost and l blast a blue ray from my hands that stuns him I let out a scream that traps him in a white globe that no one can escape and only l can remove it.

"Now you ghost, are you evil?" "yeah!- l mean no i'm good."

"Okay then I really need to go, so you might wanna move" I reach out my hands and pull the ball closer as I do so I shrink it then I open up a portal and toss it in there as fast as l can, and close it a second after not wanting more ghosts to come out. I turn around and he is shocked, I turn invisible and intangible back to the classroom and change back to plain old Makenzie. I walk into the cafeteria and find the trio already sitting down and eating. They call me over, so I walk over. But before l can l see paulina sitting alone and the popular people calling me over. * _Why would the popular people want me? Shit! The thing with dash!_.*

"Hi guys" l say. Sam who is an alto recyclo vegetarian, stops eating her lunch,

"Why are you here? You should be sitting in the popular table not with us lame-o's, nerds, and freaks"

" Don't you remember second period?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay all l need you to do is get everyone's attention in five minutes at that end of the wall" "okay got it" Danny and Tucker are confused

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! You heard that haha um i'm just doing what I love, pulling pranks on pricks!"

l-"

"You should go over there" Sam says cutting Danny off.

"Oh-oh okay yeah see you later then…" I start to leave and make my way over to dash and others.

"You called me over?" i say to dash and wink

"yeah, you ready to go?"

"yeah Dash baby"

"okay" As he leads me to the lunch room exit, l give sam a nod. He grabs my hand and leads me inside. He locks the door but l unlock it with my powers without him noticing. Hes butt-naked and stepping into the shower. I turn ghost and then invisible I disintegrate his clothes and shrink his dick _. *This is a trick my dad taught me with luggage and ghost so no reason l can't use it now_.*

"uh oh the doors unlocked i better fix that" l say flirtatiously. I walk out and lock it with my freezing ghost powers. * _Who would like a guy with a pinky dick? No one! Paybacks a BITCH!*_ I walk calmly into the lunch room sit down next to Sam because she's the only one who doesn't eat meat, Im vegan.

"Finally!"

"what?" Sam says.

"Are you vegan?"

"Yeah something like that,"

"Me too! Finally someone understands! I love animals but I also do it because it helps keep me skinny!" i say laughing. "Get everyone's attention okay? I'll be right back" I turn to go to the bathroom and then once i'm there, l whisper yell "Ghost power, make up." l go back to the cafeteria intangible and invisible, l touch the wall and there's Dash naked with his small dick but in his eyes big, jacking off! Everyone laughs and he hears and see right into the cafeteria. He yells but has no idea who to blame so he blames me. I make a clone and have the clone keep the wall invisible. I turn back into my human half and walk back to sit with the trio.

"Hahaha! How did you get him to do that!" Sam asks and the two boys listen without me knowing.

"you know how he was looking down my shirt? I asked him want all guys want. Easy as that and then we went in there I took his clothes and locked it from the inside while l closed it when l left. But the wall wasn't my idea! That's so cool Sam!"

"umm thanks.."

"Danny, you okay? You look pale?"

"huh? Oh-yeah fine."

"Okay" l say and as l drag out the word. The cafeteria doors swing open and Dash in a towel runs out.

"Shit! Makenzie get behind me, now!" Danny says while pushing me behind him.

"Move it fen-turd"

"Dash leave her alone! She's a girl, you can't hit her!" I'm about to say something about how I can defend myself, but sam shakes her head at me.

"Wrong time" she mouths. He pushes Danny but he doesn't budge, he does it again this time enough to grab my hand pulling me forward and squeezed hard enough to bruise, l yell. Now the whole cafeteria is watching. And he leans in to touch me down there and he does but no one see but l feel it. I pretend to lean in and kiss him, * _Shit l hear Danny and he's about to punch him with sam and tucker holding him back. Time to fight back.*_ When our lips are about to touch, l punch him in the face and he grips harder I feel a sharp pain and a few tears come from my eyes, and l kick him in his dick. I panicked and taped into my ghost powers and punched him in the face Twice! His nose is bleeding and he lets go of my arm.

"If you EVER touch me again, you will have a broken hand and more! I'll show you what a Brit can really do, DICK" l yelled as loud l could so the whole cafeteria herd me. I pick up my bag and calmly walk away with my head held up high, but you couldn't tell from my appearance but i'm shaking so bad. With my sensitive hearing l can hear Sam yelling at Danny saying

"Why didn't you run out of the room with her?."

"Sam! You should have told her about pranking Dash!"

"Danny now is not the time! I saw him feel her up down there…"

I want to look back but I don't. I don't want him to know. _*He probably thinks i'm a slut dash did just feel me up! So why deny it? Ughh stop acting like the victim, you're not helpless!*_ Once i'm at the doors l open them and break into a sprint and run into the bathroom and slide down the wall shaking like a wet dog. * _Don't cry! Don't you dare cry Makenzie! You are strong hold it together.*_

"Makenzie? Where are you?" * _Shit it's them, i'm crying on my first day and now they are going to see.*_ I get up and wipe my eyes as best i can apply my make up and smile and walk out my new makeup face colliding with Tucker's back.

"Sorry" i mumble.

"It's okay. Makenzie! You okay?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"You almost just got hit or worse by Dash!?"

"Haha i'm okay." I'm used to saying i'm 'okay' or 'fine' so it sounds real.

"Okay so what are you going to do now?"

"go to class once the bell rings silly! Wheres Sam and Danny?"

"There are together looking for you, i'll call Danny, he'll be so relieved. Hes blaming himself and Sam because of this."

"What!? That's so stupid! I pulled the stupid prank-" _Shit my clone! *Clone return to me without anyone seeing you dear god or so help me*_

"You good? You zoned out Makenzie?"

"huh? Yeah all good! Please call me kenzie, l hate my full name, too long and weird sounding!"

"Okay"

"So, Sam and Danny!? Spill the dets.!"

"Dets?"

"ughh boys, details!"

"There's nothing to tell, there best friends and that's it."

"So what you're saying is that Danny's single?"

"yeah he's single" "Single as a pringle right? Hahaha"

"whose single?" Sam says as she and Danny walked up to us. "Um I was just asking of Tucker was single, he looks like such a ladies man.'' I say and we look at each other and we blush. _Damn Tucker knows, oh well, he's a nice guy…_

"We still on for hanging out well can't do today because I remembered I still need to unpack some of my things, but tomorrow?" I ask, and he looks confused.

"Aren't you going to go home? That was pretty bad…"

"Thanks for reminding me, but no I've dealt with more shit from people better than him. Lowest of the low'' I roll my eyes but in a playful way

"No i'm much stronger than that to let some small dicked loser get to me. I'm not the victim so i'm not going to act like it."

"Wow another femanest! Finally! Don't give in to guys will!"

"True! We have our own mind for a reason!" We laugh together.

"The bell's about to ring we should start walking"

"k." that's all that me and Danny say to each other until we get to class.

Hey people who read this! This is my frist time wrightng so please reveiw and tell me what you think. Sholud I contunue? I like it so far, but not sure about the ending. I thought I captured Danny well but maybe Sam needs to be meaner and tucker, well Im not sure about him. So with that please reveiw. This is not based on me, but on my friend who said I could use her ad the main person in this story. Should I wright a Phinis and ferb fan fic? not sure yet. im getting off the point, but yeah give me your opions! thanks lovies! XOXO *kisses*


End file.
